


鸡蛋(pwp)

by Nothingyyy



Category: Erik/Charles - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Charles, M/M, Top Erik Lehnsherr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy
Summary: 双性查，厨房，鸡蛋





	鸡蛋(pwp)

"爬好，"Erik在查尔斯头顶一丝不苟发号施令，"双手撑到灶台上，扶稳了，重心向下。"查尔斯一丝不挂的被迫趴在灶台上，双腿分开，脚后跟悬空，微有些颤抖，皮肤上已经渗透了一层细密的汗珠，Erik伸舌头在查尔斯后背上舔了一下，两根手指在阴道里粗暴的转动抽插，大量的液体从雌穴里流了出来，湿哒哒的沾了Erik一手。  
"别，别玩儿了，"查尔斯气息不稳的说道，Erik明显就不是在做正经前戏，像是好奇宝宝在玩弄一个新颖的玩具，"已经不行了吗？这可不是你的风格，"Erik拍了一把查尔斯的屁股，把湿哒哒的手指抽了出来，伸到了一边查尔斯洗好的鸡蛋里。  
阴道被生鸡蛋缓慢的顶开，触感冰凉，查尔斯叫了一声，"啊，你干嘛?"有点惊恐的发问。Erik又一掌重重落在了查尔斯屁股上，发出啪的一声。握着鸡蛋的手以用力把整个鸡蛋塞了进去，"骚穴力气不错啊，什么都吞的下去，不过没有我的粗了，给我夹紧了，要是滑出来，就把你按在玻璃上干。"  
查尔斯紧咬下唇，小腿都在抖，全身的肌肉都紧张了起来。Erik又随手抓了一把奶油蛋糕，在查尔斯屁股上细细的抹，像是在雕琢艺术品，力度不轻不重的按压着，查尔斯紧紧夹着阴道里的鸡蛋，阴道肿胀，却因为鸡蛋的缓慢蠕动而有了陌生的快感，屁股被不轻不重的揉捏，阴茎已经缓缓的台了头。  
"这么快就有感觉了，你还不是一般的浪啊，"Erik感叹道，说着把两根手指戳进了后穴里，"记住，前面的逼给我夹紧了，"查尔斯满头大汗，前面已经被鸡蛋弄的满是淫水瘙痒不堪了，后面还被Erik的手指粗暴的侵犯，"别，你到底想干嘛?"  
"干逼啊，"Erik说脸不红心不跳，"不过你现在骚穴里还有鸡蛋，那我就勉为其难的伺候一下你后面的洞了。"说接着草草插了几下，阴茎就捅了进去。  
"啊，"查尔斯尖叫了出来，后穴没有经过充足的润滑，直接被阴茎捅了进去，前面的鸡蛋差点掉了出来，脑子里疯狂的快感和阴道的瘙痒折磨着他，淫水顺着大腿根部就流了下来。  
"屁股撅起来，让我看看你怎么把鸡蛋生出来，"Erik啪啪在查尔斯屁股上打了几下，"骚穴太紧了，都上了你多少次了，还这么紧，啧啧，真是爽，"Erik完全没有理会查尔斯的尖叫，他知道其实他爽极了，阴茎更加卖力的草干，把紧致的后穴撑到最大，时不时还抽打几下屁股，"放松，才一颗鸡蛋就让你这么难耐?"  
查尔斯试着放松后穴，阴道的力度松了下来，鸡蛋的下坠感让他瞬间又夹紧了，小腿止不住的颤抖，后穴的快感有多强烈，前面就有多空虚，鸡蛋在阴道里上下滑动，却远比不上阴茎带来的快感，查尔斯难耐的扭动着身体。  
"扭得真浪，一地水，不知道是鸡蛋碎了还是你本身水就这么多。"Erik略带嘲讽的说道，"母鸡是这样么？蹲下去！"  
查尔斯不得不微曲膝盖，Erik疯狂的在后穴里抽插，手指绕到了查尔斯腿中间，用手指把鸡蛋顶了进去，"啊，啊，别，爽，快点，"查尔斯连话都说不出来了，一个劲放浪的呻吟，"我在拿什么干你?说，"  
"拿鸡蛋，快点，拿鸡蛋日我，快点，啊，"查尔斯后穴的瘙痒被缓解了一点儿，磨蹭着Erik求换，Erik却把手指抽了出来，鸡蛋差点被掉到了地上，"小心，掉到地上了，就不用我的大鸡鸡喂你了。"  
"别啊，不，不掉出来，"查尔斯艰难的说道，"用，你的大鸡鸡，快点，"  
"用我的大鸡鸡干嘛?"Erik手指扣扣前面的阴蒂，调笑着问。  
"用你的大鸡鸡干我的骚穴，都流水了，快点啊，"查尔斯被欲望逼的脑子一片混乱，完全不知道自己嘴里到底说了点什么。  
Erik在后穴狠狠捅了几下，一用力揉捏肿胀充血的阴蒂，逼的查尔斯一下子射了出来，阴道里像洪水泛滥一样，大量潮吹的液体流了出来。  
查尔斯跌坐在地上双腿大开，勉强恢复了一点神智，粗重的喘息着，脸色通红，浑身汗水，鸡蛋缓慢的从阴道里被推了出来，看起来像是查尔斯真的生了一颗蛋出来。  
"这么快就不行了吗？我还没射呢!"Erik对着查尔斯的脸晃了晃自己的阴茎，查尔斯又羞又恼，拿起地上的鸡蛋糊了Erik一脸，扶着灶台站起来就想走。  
Erik一伸手把他安在了玻璃上，阴茎直接捅进了还残留大量液体的阴道里。"怎么，自己爽了就想走了？你也太绝情了吧。"Erik粗暴的捅在阴道里，饱满多汁，甚至还有啪啪的水声，查尔斯本来想反抗，但是阴茎刚干进来的时候，腰就软了，刚刚的高潮只不过是生理的反应，其实阴道的空虚早就想被Erik的肉棒狠狠插了。  
不自觉的扭着腰迎合Erik的动作，查尔斯舒服的呻吟了起来，像是唱歌一样，胸前的皮肤被挤压在冰冷的玻璃上，和身后火热的阴茎成鲜明对比，汹涌的快感不断传入大脑，查尔斯感觉自己晕晕乎乎的，完全顾不上考虑别的。  
Erik把人往前面用力一顶，阴茎被多汁柔软的内壁吮吸着，龟头重重顶在里面，像永动机一样快速的抽动，液体流了一地，屁股上的奶油被磨蹭的到处都是，不知道过了多久，在在查尔斯体内射了出来。


End file.
